Girl Scout Brownies
Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys[ to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Patches and Pins The Girl Scout Brownies have about 70 types of patches and pins. Here's a list of them all! Showing You Belong # American Flag Patch # Girl Scout Brownie Membership Pin # Girl Scouts of the USA Identification Strip # Girl Scout Council ID Strip # Insignia Tab # Membership Star # Brownie Disc for Membership Star # Troop Crest # Troop Numerals # USA Girl Scouts Overseas Identification Strip Set (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) # USA Girl Scouts Overseas Pin (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) # World Trefoil Pin Brownie Leadership Journey Awards It's Your World- Change It! : Brownie Quest # Discover Key Award # Connect Key Award # Take Action Key Award # Brownie Quest Award Brownie Quest- Skill Building Badges (Optional) # Computer Expert Badge # My Best Self Badge # Dancer Badge # Home Scientist Badge # My Family Story Badge It's Your Planet- Love It! : WOW! Wonders of Water # Love Water Award # Save Water Award # Share Water Award # WOW! Award WOW! Wonders of Water- Skill Building Badges (Optional) # Potter Badge # Household Elf Badge # My Great Day Badge # Senses Badge # Hiker Badge It's Your Story- Tell It! : A World of Girls # Hear a Story Award # Change a Story Award # Tell a Story Award # Better World for Girls Award A World of Girls- Skill Building Badges (Optional) # Letterboxer Badge # Inventor Badge # Pets Badge # Making Games Badge # Making Friends Badge After you get all of the required awards, you will get the Girl Scout Brownie Journey Summit Award Badge! Brownie Legacy National Proficiency Badges # Artist - Painting Badge # Athlete - Fair Play Badge # Citizen - Celebrating Community Badge # Cook - Snacks Badge # First Aid - Brownie First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Brownie Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Bugs Badge Financial Literacy Badges # Money Manager # Philanthropist Cookie Business Badges # Meet My Customers # Give Back Special Opportunity Awards # Bridge to Girl Scout Brownies Award # Bridge to Girl Scout Juniors Award # Girl Scout Brownie Safety Award # Girl Scout Cookie Sale Activity Pin # Girl Scouts Global Action Award # Lady Baden-Powell International Friendship Award # My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 1) # My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 2) # Religious Recognitions Award # The President's Volunteer Service Award # World Thinking Day Award Meritorious Service Awards ''' (Only If you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) # Medal of Honor Lifesaving Award # Bronze Cross Lifesaving Award '''Participation Patches and Pins # Girl Scout Investiture Patch # Girl Scout Rededication Patch # International World Friendship Recognition Pin (Only of you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) Journey Books # It's Your World- Change It! : Brownie Quest # It's Your Planet- Love It! : Wow! Wonders of Water # It's Your Story- Tell It! : A World of Girls Gallery Girl_Scout_Brownie_Sash.jpg|Girl Scout Brownie Sash Where_to_put_the_patches_and_pins_in_your_uniform.jpg|Uniform Guide for Vest Where_to_put_the_patches_and_pins_in_your_uniform_2.jpg|Uniform Guide for Sash Category:Levels Category:Brownies Category:Girl Scouts of the USA